


The Betrayal

by NeverEverHardCarry



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEverHardCarry/pseuds/NeverEverHardCarry
Summary: Ember Moon, a vet in Seoul, has a secret that even she doesn't know. She thinks she is ordinary, but that's wrong.Jackson Wang. Someone the gods let down is working with Ember and he soon discovers that she's not what meets the eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the Greek gods are really korean in this story. It's something mortals got wrong.

Corodella smiled as he stepped into the room. He was just as stunning as the day they met.

"There's the dragon." She said smiling as she grabbed his black shirt pulling him closer. "I must return home after this." She said letting her purple hair fall from her shoulder. 

He chuckled, "I could order you to stay. I am a god." 

She laughed softly, "we both know I won't listen." She said getting on her toes to kiss him. "However I will pray to you." 

When the time came they parted ways they wouldn't see each other again. Persephone would return from Olympia and his life would go back to normal. 

He loved Persephone with everything he had in him. Corodella hated to use Hades for her own agenda he was a decent god. 

In their meetings she had fallen for him. However she was a siren and they're not allowed love. It's why by the time they turn 25 they're evil or dead. 

~6 months later~

Corodella held their daughter in her arms. It was her 25 birthday in 4 hours and she knew she'd have to let her daughter go. She hummed a hauntingly beautiful song as she danced around with her. The baby had her head on Corodella's chest as they twirled around the room. 

She looked up as Sirena walked in. Sirena was in charge of placing the children. Corodella, who, could already feel the pull of the arcana, kissed the babies head. 

"Good bye my little charm." She whispered and handed her daughter over. She watched Sirena walk away with everything she held dear as she teared up.


	2. ~1~

"Hello. One More Light Vetinary clinic and shelter. This is Jared, how can I help you?" The secretary asked in fluent Greek. He moved out of the way for a nurse to grab a chart.

"I read that you needed a new Doctor." came a man's voice. His Greek was heavily accented with a Asian accent. 

"Do you understand English better?" He asked switching languages effortlessly. 

"Yes I do. I also speak and understand Greek sir." He replied in English. He sounded respectable. 

"What other langues do you speak?" He asked in English. 

"Chinese, Korean, English, Spanish, and Japanese." He replied smugly. 

"How come your Greek is so flawless?" He asked in Greek. 

"Because I have studied multiple languages since  
I was young." He replied. "Do I have the job?" He added in English. 

"Maybe. Come in for a work in." He said, hanging up and watched the nurse as she walked to the door and cleared her throat.

"Archeron and Adonis?" She called and a man about 6'5 stood with a pitch black pit bull. 

She chuckled and shook the man's hand before walking to Exam room 1. She held the door open, "Dr. Moon will be with you shortly." She said. He nodded and sat down. 

Ember carried the ferret back to the exam tables as Ashley walked back, "Ashley draw blood and see if you can get a fecal." With that she walked to Room 1.

She walked in and smiled, "hello. I'm Dr. Ember Moon. What's going on with Archeron today?" She asked kneeling down. 

"I rescued him from a breeder and I just can't take care of him." The man said. "I work all day and my yard isn't fenced in so he'd be stuck inside all day and it's really not fair you know?"

She nodded standing up, "there's no fee." She said and took his leash. "Hello big boy." She said patting his side. The dog was a beast, but it was amazing how he seemed to know he was strong. 

Ember opened the door and walked out with him not sparing the man a second thought. 

Archeron walked beside her sniffing the air. Jared walked up and gave him a treat, "I found a new doctor he's coming in for a work in."

She nodded. "Show him back when he gets here." She led Archeron to a table and knelt down, "hey buddy." She said softly as she checked his paws, "how are you today?" She asked earning a lick on her cheek. 

"I bet you're scared." She said and brought out a cookie. "I'm Ember." She said and broke a piece off. She fed it to him, "sit." She said her voice firm. 

Archeron dropped his butt down still wagging his tail. "You have to be the sweetest dog ever." She said smiling. 

A male nurse walked over and helped her lift Archeron up. She smiled as a green haired man walked in already wearing scrubs. 

"You must be the work-in." She said and shook his hand, "I'm Dr. Ember Moon." She added with a smile. 

She looked at Archeron. "This is my dog Archeron." She tilted her head, "I want you to do a full check up on him. After you get the tests started come find me."

"Yes ma'am. I'm Dr. Jackson Wang." He said as another massive black pit bull charged towards the doctor. He was getting ready to step in between them when he noticed the excitement on her face. 

She manage to catch the dog and smiled as she kissed the dogs face, "there's my Medusa." She said and set her down. "Nice to meet you Jackson Wang." She said and walked to a door with the dog named Medusa following. 

Jackson got the tests started and went to find her. He knocked on the door that Medusa was sitting outside of and let himself in only to find one of the other sons. 

"Ok Mr. Buwahkul. Let me see the first one." Ember said before looking at Jackson. "Actually. Is it ok if I have Dr. Wang do it? He's doing a Work-In, which is an interview where he works, and I would like to see what he has."

He nodded, "that's perfectly fine. Please call me BamBam doc."

She chuckled, "ok BamBam." She stepped back and looked at Jackson. "Do you need a stethoscope?"

Jackson pulled his out of the pant leg pocket on his scrubs. "I've got mine." Jackson turned and looked at BamBam. "Can you hand me the first one?" He asked. 

BamBam set a Sphynx cat on the operating table. Jackson grabbed some gloves, "what's been going on?"

"Well Latte hasn't been eating and it has me concerned." He said as he stroked the cat. 

"How long has he not been eating?" He asked as he start palpating the cat's stomach. 

"Two days." He said frowning. "He is the one that always eats everyday."

"He has a destended abdomen. What is his food?" He asked and listened as BamBam told him. "Do you feed all of them in saisame room?"

"No. I heard that food competition could become a thing and I didn't want that." The purple haired man said. 

"That's good." He said nodding. "Try feeding them smaller and more frequent starting when they get home, but right now we need to figure out how to relieve some of the gas, if that's what it is. I'd like to get some X-rays just to be sure." Jackson watched the man as he nodded. 

He turned to Ember. "Will you take Latte back for the X-rays?" The doctor nodded and took the sphynx back. 

"Who's next?" Jackson asked and it continued like clock work he gave the cats their shots and fixed Latte's stomach. 

The rest of the day was minor cases until the clinic received a call about a dog that had been ran over. Ember frowned, "Jackson. We have an emergency surgery." She called and ran to the washroom. He was in there just as quick as she was.

"What's the case?" He asked.

"Border Collie. 14 years, hit by a car and drug 20 feet." She rattled off the details before helping him gown and glove up before the tech came in and got her ready.

They went to the operating room and one look told Jackson that it'd be a lost cause. However Ember took the x-rays and started shaving her. Her movements were steady despite her clenched jaw. 

Jackson stepped in and started helping and stitching the cuts as Ember finished shaving her. She frowned, "I know it's hopeless. I have to try though." Her voice was soft even when it broke.

He nodded, "so let's try." He said and they started the surgery.


End file.
